Dragon Story
by TrueDragon117
Summary: This is the story of a Dragon Warrior named Stardust and his four companions. Stardust's home has been destroyed by rebellious Dragons. Heretics. Read this story to find out more. Adventure the history of Dragonkind. Rated M for Mature. Blood, Gore, Violence, Action, Drama, Romance, Adventure, Suspense, and Crude Humor. Characters: Yusei, Crow, Jack, Aki, Kiryu, etc...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Dragon Story

The Story of the Five Guardians of Draconika

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Long before the _Edar_ was made, we dragons lived on a planet that we loved. _Draconika…_ I loved my planet. Now it's destroyed! Why? Those _pothoc _heretics! Our beloved planet was destroyed because of THEM! A population of googol, almost every _Darastrix _manipulated! _THRICE! _ _Okarthel…_ Why did they destroy you? We still have our weapons and ninpo. The weapons and ninpo are special. They are very sacred and special weapons and arts. Passed down to me, my brothers, and sisters from our elders.

The weapons were:

Dragon Sword

True Dragon Sword (The real form of the Dragon Sword)

Blade of the Archfiend

Plasma Saber MK 2

Kitesu

Lunar Staff

Eclipse Scythe

Vigoorian Flail

Nunchaku

Kusari Gama

War Hammer

Jinran Maru

Falcon's Talons

Tonfa

Dabilahro

Dark Dragon Blade

Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang

Wooden Sword

Spear Gun

Shuriken

Incendiary Shuriken

Windmill Shuriken

Incendiary Arrows

Arrows etc

Fiend's Bane Bow

Kunai

Gatling Spear Gun

The Ninpo were:

Art of the Inferno

Art of the Flame Wheels

Art of the Flame Phoenix

Art of the Piercing Void

Art of the Wind Blades

Art of the Ice Storm

Art of the Inazuma

The First Guardian of Draconika owned the Plasma Saber MK 2, Tonfa, Wooden Sword, Gatling Spear Gun, and the Art of the Piercing Void. His name was Diabolos, the ruler of the darkness.

The Second Guardian of Draconika owned the Blade of the Archfiend, Kusari Gama, Nunchaku, Incendiary Shuriken, and the Art of the Flame Wheels. His name was Red, the ruler of the flame.

The Third Guardian of Draconika owned the Lunar Staff, Kitesu, Falcon's Talons, Windmill Shuriken, Art of the Flame Phoenix, and the Art of the Ice Storm. His name was Black, the ruler of the water.

The Fourth Guardian of Draconika owned the Eclipse Scythe, Vigoorian Flail, Dabilahro, Shuriken, and the Art of the Inferno (or Dragon). His name was Darkness, the ruler of the earth.

The Last Guardian of Draconika is me. I owned the Dragon Sword, Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang, Jinran Maru, Spear Gun, War Hammer, Kunai, Fiend's Bane Bow, Art of the Wind Blades, and the Art of the Inazuma. My name is Stardust, the ruler of the wind, light, and divine and me and my brothers legends will be remembered for ages to come…

* * *

_**Draconic Dictionary:**_

_**Edar- Earth**_

_**pothoc- Stupid**_

_**Daratrix- Dragon**_

_**thrice- No**_

_**okarthel- Home**_


	2. Chapter 2: Impatience

Dragon Story

The Story of the Five Guardians of Draconika

* * *

Chapter 2: Impatience

"_THRICE!_ _THRICE! THRICE!_ Those damn heretics!" Black shouted, "They deserve to die!"

"They deserve to die, of course Black. The obvious is the obvious." Red yawned.

"You be quiet! I will sever your head by the powers of _Azure_!" Black snarled.

"Stop it Red. Your always such a threat to him. Don't mess with my cousin." Diabolos roared.

"Cool your breath! I doubt you three couldn't survive a day without talking." Darkness countered.

"Enough…" A voice said, "This is not the way we treat each other my brothers. It's cowardess to talk back."

"_MAEKRIX _STARDUST!" All of the four dragons yelped.

"Black started the mess! He kepted on complaining about those _pothoc _heretic dragon"- Red was interrupted.

"That's about it Red. I overheard your conversation. It will not extinguish the fire inside you that still burns with rage and anger." Stardust answered.

"What does that mean?" Darkness asked.

"It means that, if you keep fighting your problem. It will still be there, beating you with the beat of every fury and power. Understand my words young one. For you have much to learn."

"Yes, I understand _maekrix_." All four said.

"Good. Now that problem. Those heretic dragons. We must go to _aryte_. Tell the wyrmlings to evacuate, if some wish to fight, glady accept it. Now, go."

All of them went off to war without Stardust, doing what they must do to stop the heretics and save their beloved planet, Draconika.

* * *

**_Draconic Dictionary:_**

**_thrice- No_**

**_Azure- Dragon Goddess of Water_**

**_pothoc- Stupid_**

**_aryte- War_**

**_maekrix- Leader (Or Teacher)_**

**_Darastrix- Dragon_**

**_okarthel- Home_**

**_laraek- Weapon_**


	3. Chapter 3: Aryte

Dragon Story

The Story of the Five Guardians of Draconika

* * *

Chapter 3: Aryte

_They should all understand that this world will end soon. I didn't tell them my thoughts, for they are classified. It was never really a problem to me, but there was only one problem. The Darastrix were already losing hope. Luckily, my companions aren't losing hope. They're still fighting for their lives. They won't last long though. I won't last long…_

* * *

"_ARYTE!_" Diabolos shouted.

It was a battlefield filled with war cries, pain, sadness, anger, and rage.

Black spun his Lunar Staff in the form of the Full Moon. The water on the planet raged into tsunamis by the power of the Lunar Staff because it controls the powers of the Moon and Sun.

Diabolos jabbed his Plasma Saber MK 2 into the heart of Heretic Dragon, leaving nothing but spilled blood.

Red held the hilt of his Blade of the Archfiend as it started to spark with red lightning surrounding the blade as it showed the Divine markings carved on it that can only be read by Divine Beings. He went into his defense stance holding the blade close as the hilt was near his eyes.

Darkness kneeled on the ground with his Eclipse Scythe. He stay stilled as a huge group of Heretic Dragons came closer to him. Unexpectedly, he jumped into the air and forced the blade of his scythe to hit the hard cold earth which made a shock wave that killed the group of Heretic Dragons, leaving nothing but an enormous crack in the ground.

Stardust was at the top of a mountain looking at everyone fight. He saw blood shed, tears, death, and a catastrophic world.

"Guys, cover me. I'm going to use my Ninpo." Black said.

"And what Ninpo are you going to use exactly?" Red questioned.

"You'll see." Black answered, smirking. Darkness, Diabolos, and Red protected him with their wings. Black concentrated. Focus. Inner power. Nothing. "Stand back…"

"But there are billions of troops of Heretics coming this way. I'm telling the truth when I say BILLION!" Diabolos announced. In response, Black said, "I don't care. Now move." Everyone backed away. Black said a few Draconic words. Rings of golden fire circled around him. The air started to get hotter and hotter. The other three said, "That Ninpo is…"

"The Legendary, Art of the Flame Phoenix," Stardust said, "Well done, Black."

Black roared and summoned the sacred Phoenixes as they surrounded him, "ATTACK!" The Phoenixes soared through the sky and as fast as the Peregrine Falcon, they dove towards the Heretic Dragons as they folded their wings. Fire streams were in the air. "RUN!" One of the Heretic Dragons screamed. But they were too late. The Phoenixes pierced through their armor as a very disturbing cry escaped from their mouths, a cry of death. One Dragon survived as the Phoenixes headed straight for him, but before they could kill him. He took out his bow and arrows and fired an arrow at Black which made the Phoenixes disappear. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Black cried. The arrow pierced through his left eye.

Darkness and Red ran to him, but Diabolos charged at the one who hit his cousin in the eye. He got out his Tonfas and tackled him to the ground. Beating him to death. Blood, so much blood was everywhere. The last shot that finally killed the Heretic, was a blow to the brain where the jagged edge of the Tonfas hit. It exploded. Diabolos cackled his bloodcurling laugh for his gory victory.

_Diabolos... Don't become the creature that you once were before._

Diabolos ran to his cousin, "Black! Are you alright?"

"What do you think, genius?" Black responded, groaning.

"Oh yeah. No shit." Diabolos laughed.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt. Thank _Valenar_ that wasn't me." Red said as he puffed a little cloud of smoke out of his nostrils.

Darkness sighed, "We need to get you to an Infirmary."

"GOOD IDEA!" Black retorted, sarcastically. Everyone laughed together as they walked to the Infirmary Room.

_Hmmm... A family, friends, fathers and mothers, sisters and brothers, and cousins too. It's heart-warming to me when I see them together. It makes me smile and laugh too. Pain is nothing when there is family around. For it soothes my soul._

* * *

**_Draconic Dictionary:_**

**_aryte- War_**

**_Valenar- Dragon God of Flame_**


	4. Chapter 4: Testing

Dragon Story

The Story of the Five Guardians of Draconika

* * *

Chapter 4: Testing

"Black? Black? Wake up!" A familiar voice said.

Black blinked his eyes open, weakly, his left eye still aching from the blow of the arrow, "Wha... Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the Infirmary idiot! I was asking you if you were alright!" It was Diabolos, of course.

"Just shut up, Diabolos. You're a pain in the ass! You're giving me a headache already!" Black rubbed his head, moaning angrily.

"Come on, Diabolos. Give the guy a break. Geez, he just got shot in the eye with an arrow." Darkness countered.

"The LEFT eye you mean!" Red remarked.

"NOT HELPING!" The other three shouted. Red laughed to himself but got hit on the head HARD by Darkness's Dabilaraho, "OWWWW! The hell was that for?!" Red cried.

Darkness kneeled next to him as Red tried to heal his head and shouted in his face, "Because you're being stupid!"

"Whatever..." Red went to the medicine room to heal the huge bump on his head that was bleeding.

"I think that's about enough." A voice said.

"Here we go again."

"Oh boy!"

Stardust entered the room smiling, "You all need to work on your patience and power. We want all of us to be alive, right Darkness?"

"Yes, Stardust."

"Good. Now Diabolos come with me while these three deal with each other."

"Alright." Diabolos said, arms over the back of his head.

As both Diabolos and Stardust went outside on the battlefield, an armada of Heretic Dragons appeared in the distance.

"Diabolos, I want you to use your Ninpo against ALL of these Heretics." Stardust said.

"Sure thing." Diabolos concentrated. Letting his Ki flow inside him like the gentle water. He then spoke Draconic words before a dark aura appeared around him with symbols. Then sparks of electricity, and in Diabolos's hands, a dark ball of Ki appeared before him.

_He is finally holding the black hole in his hands. He must not release, he must control the gravitational force around him or the black hole will grow larger and larger and suck all life in this universe and will never stop growing._

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Diabolos shouted his battle cry as he launched the ball at the Heretics. All of them died, no sign of bodies for they have disintegrated but all there was left, was blood.

_He succeeded in using the Art of the Piercing Void. The hardest yet deadliest art used in Ninpo history._

"Well done, Diabolos. Again you have passed." Stardust bowed to the Dark King before him.

"Thank you, _maekrix._" Diabolos answered as he bowed to his leader.

"Now let us go inside and have a meal to eat shall we?"

"Yes, but you know I eat like a carnivore, remember?" Diabolos said, blushing a bit, kind of embarrassed.

"Ah, no matter," Stardust laughed as they both exited the battlefield.

* * *

Draconic Dictionary:

maekrix- Leader (Teacher)


	5. Chapter 5: The End of a Hero

Dragon Story

The Story of the Five Guardians of Draconika

* * *

Chapter 5: The End of a Hero

Everyone was asleep at the sound of silence. But then...

BOOM!

_What the... Oh no._

"Everyone! Wake up!" Stardust demanded, "Draconika is falling apart! We need to evacuate everyone!"

"He's right. I can feel an earthquake at magnitude 8.9!" Darkness announced.

"Our children and mates... What about them?" Black asked.

Stardust closed his eyes and said disappointingly with a hint of anger, "They must escape. We must put them in the escape pods. We must stay. As long as everyone gets out! I don't care if I die! Especially our newborn sons and daughters, they cannot die!"

All five of the Dragons got out of the Infirmary. They ran while fighting. They left the battlefield in order to get the civilians off the planet. Stardust sent out a signal that told Dragons around the world to escape. Everyone was panicking. Stardust ran to his home and told his mate and children to get out, "Celestia, get the kids out. You all have to get off this planet."

"What about you?" Celestia answered.

"Leave me here, make sure not to lose the child named after me. For he is important!"

"Okay..."

Black entered his home and made everyone get out, he did the same thing as Stardust. Black's mate Dametria did not say a word.

Darkness did the same and so did the other two.

"My son, Black. I named you after me for you are the true third guardian." Black said as he let his son down in the escape pod.

"My son, Darkness. I named you after me for you are the true fourth guardian." Darkness said as he too let set his son in the escape pod.

"My son, Diabolos. I named you after me for you are the true first guardian." Diabolos as so, did the same.

"My son, Red. I named you after me for you are the true second guardian." Red also did the same.

"My son, Stardust. I named you after me for you are the true last guardian. Stardust did something different, "I will give you my weapons so you could have them next. Pass them on if you have anything to pass them to. I gave you these weapons because I know I will die along with our beloved planet, Draconika. I'm sorry..."  
The four other guardians approached Stardust telling him that their families are set for launch. "_Maekrix_? Is there something wrong?" Black questioned to his leader.

"Yes. I will be staying on this planet because it is my job as the Last Guardian of Draconika. All four of you must leave. I know I will die," Stardust answered, in a low tone.

"What?!" All four of the Dragons cried, astonished, "You cannot do this _Maekrix_!"

"Yes I can. I have to do this for everyone. Now, go!" Stardust magically spawned a sword in his right hand and then another in his other hand.

_The Dual Katana. This could last me longer before my death. I must carry on._

"We need to follow what he saids. For he is our Higher. Let us go," Darkness said to his companions, "Get inside the escape pods!"

"Yes, _Maekrix _Darkness." The other three replied. The four guardians entered their escape pods and Stardust fired his cosmic breath into the air that meant to all Dragons that they must leave. Everyone left and Stardust was the only Dragon on Draconika.

_I must fight. Fight for my people. The ones that lost their lives into fighting these Heretics. Aryte._

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Stardust roared his battle cry and killed as many as he could with his dual katana. As he was fighting, he saw in the sky Heretic Dragon cruisers. The cruisers that were meant to destroy a planet. Stardust knew it would come to this.

He was not afraid to die.

A beam from one of the cruisers started making a big hole in the ground and then another cruiser and then another and another. Stardust flew into the sky and used one of his Ninpo. He said a few Draconic words and blazing whirlwinds surrounded him. It started to get windier and windier as if a tornado was about to come. Then Stardust yelled and more than a billion Wind Blades cut through air and flesh. There were limbs, severed heads, bones, blood, weapons that were torn apart, and a wasteland of organs.

_Shit. More troops. Must keep going. Must keep fighting._

Stardust readied his blades. When they were three yards away, Stardust used his essence. MAX essence. An aura appeared around him. Two yards. A red aura appeared. One yard. Then the final stage of essence, gold and Stardust let go. He did a move no ordinary creature could do.

A quadruple slice in the body, two in the head, three in the legs and arms, and a maelstrom. The battlefield was a real wasteland. There was too much blood. One of the beams of a cruiser started to get bigger, and then another one. Stardust made another move as more troops of Heretics came.

_This may be my last move. But it'll be worth it._

Stardust used his last Ninpo. Like always, he saids Draconic words. An aura of white, green, blue, and dark electicity was around him. Then symbols. All of the cruisers' lasers grew bigger into their final stage. Stardust put his hands into a circle formation.

_Die_.

He let go and made the movement that summoned them and more than trillions of lightning bolts spread. Hitting target after target in a heartbeat with one blow. Fire. Their bodies were on fire and then more bolts came, this time their targets were the cruisers. They destroyed seven of them with the force of a super nova. Only two cruisers were left, but it was too late. They fired their lasers causing the world to crumble.

_This is the end._

Stardust let go of his blades and let the light take him as their beams hit the center which destroyed Draconika and along with Stardust and The Mark of Draconika. Which ended his life completely. There was nothing left of the world but ashes and stardust...

_Aurex... You have failed me._

* * *

Draconic Dictionary:

aryte- War

maekrix- Leader (Teacher)

Art of the Wind Blades- A special Ninpo that does not focus on one target. It is a whirlwind with blades made out of air in the shape of a boomerang.

Art of the Inazuma- A special Ninpo that higher Ninpo artists use. It is an art of lightning that will kill anything in one hit. Sometimes, it will not work on bigger opponents, depending on the level of the Ninpo. All Ninpos have levels except Art of the Flame Wheels. Weapons too have levels. Some don't, such as the Nunchaku. All weapons have the maximum level of three but the Wooden Sword has seven levels. The secondary weapons do not have levels which are the bows, kunai, shuriken, and etc.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own Yugioh or Ninja Gaiden. Some of the weapons and arts are based on Japanese culture and history.**

**Author Notice: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that this isn't the end of the Dragon Story Saga. There is more to come. There will be more than 50 chapters or 100 (Too much!) in any Dragon Story Saga I make. After this Dragon Story is Dragon Story- Diabolos (I think). Thank you! I hope this doesn't give any upsetting spoilers! Again, thank you! If you don't get the story, you'll eventually get it soon after a few chapters or MORE, if possible. Still can't figure it out, try using more of your common sense and start putting the pieces together.**

**:)**

**WARNINGS: Rated M for Mature**

**Blood, Gore, and Violence**

**Language**

**Sexual References**

**Sadness**

**Epicness**


End file.
